Temper Tantrums
by Veratican Justice
Summary: Over the past two years, the Monster Trio's strength was not the only thing that changed about them. Rated T For swearing.


**Just a fun little thing I felt like writing. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Veratican Justice does not own One Piece, only the concept of this story.  
**

**Commencing: Fan Fiction: Temper Tantrums  
**

* * *

**Temper Tantrums**

"Come on, Zoro!" Luffy bounced up and down, pointing at the huge rollercoaster. "I wanna go on the rollercoaster!"

"Luffy." Zoro sighed. "We've only got fifty beli left, and I doubt that'll be enough to be two tickets for the rollercoaster."

"Two?" Sanji asked, outraged. "You damn Marimo! How dare you forget to add me in! I'm here too!"

"Really? Oh, sorry, Ero-cook." Zoro smirked.

"What did you say?"

"You wanna fight?"

"Bring it, Moss-head!"

"Zoorrrroooo!" Luffy whined. "I wanna go on the rollercoaster!"

"No, Luffy!" Sanji replied angrily as he blocked Zoro's swipe. "We don't have enough money!"

"But I want to go on it NOW!" Luffy stomped on the ground, ready to let loose a huge Luffy tantrum. His foot hammered into the ground, and after a while the ground started cracking underneath his feet. The people screamed as they caught sight of the cracking ground, and fell over each other as they scrambled to the exit.

"It's your fault Luffy's gonna destroy the park!" Sanji roared as he kicked Zoro into a stall.

"No, it's your fault!" Zoro hurtled towards Sanji and slammed him into another stall.

"Your fault!" Sanji jumped from the wreckage and aimed a kick at Zoro. Zoro ducked and Sanji's leg destroyed several stalls that were selling goods.

"Your fault!" Zoro sliced at Sanji who jumped away, and the game counters behind him were sliced to smithereens.

"Your fault!"

"Your fault!"

"Your fault!"

"NOOOOWW!" Luffy screeched, hammering a booth into the ground. "I wanna go on it NOOWW!" He was letting loose his strength, pounding away at anything in his sight, and while unleashing his haki. Innocent bystanders fainted as his haki affected them, their mouths foaming.

"Raargh!" Zoro yelled as he sliced through a few booths, aiming at Sanji.

"Come and get me!" Sanji leapt down from the roof of a booth, his foot in full Diable Jambe aiming at Zoro. Zoro leapt out of the way and Sanji's foot hit the ground, making a huge dent.

Zoro bellowed as he sliced at Sanji. Sanji jumped away and the Ferris wheel shook and collapsed, the victim of Zoro's slash.

"Nooow!" Luffy screeched in Gear Second, smoke rising from his body. He punched the booths, and the people screamed in terror as his arms stretched and snapped back into place, the booths he had punched demolished. "I wanna go noow!"

The rollercoaster rumbled before collapsing.

Sanji and Zoro stopped fighting for a moment and stared at the remains of the rollercoaster. They started backing away from Luffy, who had his eyes on the wreckage. He started trembling.

Zoro and Sanji turned and ran, just as Luffy screamed.

* * *

"Look here." Nami waved at newspaper at the trio. "'Amusement Island destroyed by Straw Hat Luffy.' Seriously! I leave you three alone for the day to do some shopping, and look what you do! You destroy the entire island. Wonderful!"

"But they wouldn't take me on the rollercoaster!" Luffy complained.

"And what do you do? You destroy the island! Oh, perfect good way to show how angry you are! Do you know how many marines will be after us because of that?" Nami sighed.

"Um… Nami?" Usopp peeked into the room. "If you're done, then… Can I take Luffy? We've got some fishing to do…."

"No, I am not done!" Nami screeched. "How can I be done? I'm not even halfway through the scolding yet! Close the damn door!"

"Alright!" Usopp shut the door.

Nami turned on Zoro and Sanji, who both flinched as she glared at them. "And you two damn idiots! Why the hell didn't you stop Luffy? Well?"

"Nami-swan!" Sanji said. "I would've, but a specific Marimo- "SHUT UP!" Nami screamed, and Sanji squeaked and bit his lip. "Yes, Nami-swan!"

"I KNOW VERY WELL WHY YOU COULDN'T STOP HIM!" Nami yelled. "It's 'cause you were to damn busy fighting with Roronoa here!" Nami pointed the newspaper at Zoro. "I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO PROVE TO EACH OTHER! I DON'T CARE IF YOU TWO ARE GAY FOR EACH OTHER!"

"HANG ON!" Zoro and Sanji yelled in unison, Sanji adding a small "Nami-swan!". "We're not gay for each other!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Nami screeched. "TWO WHOLE YEARS OF TRAINING, AND YOUR TEMPERS STILL DIDN'T IMPROVE! IN FACT, THEY'VE GOTTEN WORSE! THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN THE TIME LUFFY NEARLY DESTROYED THE THOUSAND SUNNY BECAUSE SANJI DIDN'T GIVE HIM FOOD!"

"But that was because" Luffy opened his mouth, but his mouth was slammed shut as Nami smacked his jaw.

"NO BUT'S!" Nami shrieked, waving the newspaper. "YOU'VE ALL GOT TO PAY ME, AND THE REST OF THE CREW ONE MILLION DOLLARS!"

"WHAAT?!"

* * *

Robin smiled faintly as she listened to the screaming Nami and the protesting Monster Trio. She sipped her coffee that she had made and chuckled. Today was another eventful day on the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Yeah, I know that Luffy never throws tantrums, but he's sort of the kiddy type, so I figured he'll have to throw one once in a while. Combine a full powered Luffy tantrum and the strength he got from training and you get one big powerful explosion! And no need for explaining Zoro and Sanji. They're always like that. No offense to ZoSan Lovers, but I hate homo sex between One Piece characters. it's just... weird, but I guess gender bent is okay. R.G.A (That stands for Reviews Greatly Appreciated)**

**-Veratican Justice  
**


End file.
